Vanguard Academy
by lokey478
Summary: Getting lost on his way for his exams Naruto accidentally takes the entrance exam for the new Vanguard Academy and is enrolled there, now with old friends and new friends alike watch as they create a new chapter in their lives.


Vanguard Academy 01

A blond boy with a rather small stature stood at the front of the class while almost every single person in the room stared at him, the males looked on with jealousy while the females looked on with gushing cuteness.

By the side one girl, with a green ribbon that had a single black line running through it, the girl looked at him with concern. 'Naruto...'

While another looked at him as though a master was inspecting their servant while also being extremely proud of such a servant.

"Um Uzumaki-cha I mean kun you may go ahead and introduce yourself. Don't worry the class won't bite." The teacher told him while a blush came across her face as well when she almost let slip the wrong suffix.

Naruto dressed in a specially made uniform that consisted of a coat that had gold lines going across it while on the left side he wore a stylized patch, regular issue school pants and shoes.

"Um well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I play Gold Paladins as all of you saw from the entrance exam day so yeah that's all I've got to say." The class applauded Naruto's effort at introducing himself but Naruto didn't care right now he was giving the girl with the ribbon in her hair the thumbs up.

"Now that introductions of the new students are done why don't we all go and take a tour around the campus." Their teacher happily replied as she led the class out of the room.

As for Naruto he went over to his friends side. "Hey Houki-chan it's been a long time since I've seen you how have you been?"

Houki looked down at Naruto and smiled "Hey Naruto-chan its been great I was really surprised when I saw you at the entrance exam the week before I thought you wanted to go to Todai?"

"Heh yeah funny thing about that but I'll tell you later during lunch. C'mon we gotta catch up with the rest of the class." Naruto wrapped his small hand around Houki's and like a child he dragged her towards the group.

When Naruto grabbed Houki's hand she exploded in a huge red blush while in the back girl named Cecilia could only pout as she had different ideas.

[In Cecilia's mind]

Cecilia was seated on her seat like a queen would before her subject and in front of her was her special butler bowing to her. "Lady Cecilia would you accept this hand of mine and show me around the school?"

Cecilia sat up and flipped her blond locks back. "Well if I must however I will require some substantial payment later on." Cecilia looked on at Naruto and licked her lips.

[End Imagination]

Cecilia was broken out of her thoughts by her friend Cagali who quickly ushered her along so that they would stay with the class.

[During Lunch]

Naruto was seated on the rooftop waiting for Houki to return with lunch and as he sat, the place that he picked overlooked the entire school premises including the dorms.

The Dorms were about 5 different buildings housing all students who attended the academy and which dorm you stayed at was determined by the clan you played.

"So this is your planet huh Naru?" Naruto nodded as he looked back to see the spirit of Iseult who had materialized. "Its so different from Cray...but at the same time familiar."

"Has it been long since you were last here Iseult?" Iseult nodded.

"Yes it has been too long." Iseult closed her eyes as she tried to remember the last time she came to the planet and for a fraction of a second she shivered.

"Iseult are you alright?"

"I'll be fine Naruto but before I go if Mana appears and asks you to follow her don't." With those parting words Iseult vanished back to her realm and entered Houki who was carrying a bento box and some buns.

"Hey Naruto I didn't know if you wanted anything in particular so I just got you some melon buns and a bento that we could share." Almost instantly Naruto's eyes lit up as he took the bun from Houki and dug in.

Houki saw Naruto eating and decided to start eating as well. "So Naruto mind telling me what you are doing here? And why Cecilia keeps wanting you to bow to her?"

Naruto nodded and swallowed his mouthful of bun. "Yeah see on the way to the Todai exam hall I kinda got lost then I bumped into this blue haired man who gave me a card and sent me on my way."

"I see." Houki replied as she listened to Naruto's story since she knew that Naruto had actually really bad sense of direction and when they used to play together Naruto was often the one who got them lost on the way back.

"Anyways at the exam hall I also got lost then..."

[Flashback to the exam hall]

Naruto was scratching his head wondering where he could go when very quickly a lady saw him and he politely asked her for directions to the exam hall, the lady ushered him into an elevator of some sorts and told him to wait there his entrance would start soon.

As Naruto waited he thought. 'This is sure a weird way to start the exam.' Soon the elevator started to move and eventually Naruto found himself in a stadium of some sorts with a multitude of people all looking at him.

Across from him was a blond with beautiful locks and a clipboard. "So you are the new player I see name?" The girl asked while looking down at her clipboard.

"Um I'm Naruto Uzumaki ma'am and what kind of test is this?"

"Naruto Uzumaki hmm your name isn't here but I suppose you could be a late addition." The proctor looked up from her clipboard and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? What is a child doing here?"

Naruto stood there on the spot momentarily stunned by the proctors comment when he broke out of his stunned look he could only stammer out. "Wh-What did you just say? Did you call me a child?"

"Well yes now while you do like Vanguard this is not a tournament ground to test your new play deck." The girl replied before flipping her hair back. "Now do not waste my time and please move on."

"Vanguard? If this is a test then bring it on! I'll take you on in that challenge!" From his bag Naruto brought out his deck. "Insulting me will only land you in trouble so bring it on!"

The Proctor huffed. "Oh so a child believes he can take me on? Cecilia Alcott an advanced student? I shall show you just how an advanced student plays!" Cecilia raised her hand and made a rather advanced play table appear.

She selected the playfield of the inner sanctuary of the United Sanctuary kingdom where throne of the king of knights Alfred stood proudly.

Cecilia removed her first card before placing her deck in the deck zone.

Naruto went up to the table and almost instantly it lowered to his level, he removed his first card and placed it on the Vanguard Circle before placing his deck on the deck zone.

"Stand up my Vanguard!" Cecilia cried out before turning over her card on the Vanguard circle to reveal Seeker of Knights Abel who stood proud on the battlefield in front of Cecilia.

"Arrive on the field of battlefield! Stand up my Avatar the young hunter Grassland Liberator Sagramore!" Naruto turned over his card and with his turning the field moved backwards as well to envelop Naruto in multiple beam of lights that opened to reveal Naruto now dressed as a young Sagramore holding a bow.

On Cecilia's side she was almost on the verge of squealing when she saw Naruto dressed up as Sagramore but she reeled herself in and went first. "Very well as proctor I shall go first!" With that she drew one card and added it to her hand.

"For my turn I ride Lake Maiden Lien and move Seeker of Knights to the rearguard circle behind Lien but before I end my turn I use Lien's ability. By resting her I discard one card to draw one more card and with that I end my turn."

"Alright so it's my turn." Naruto drew one card. 'Heh hey there buddy! Just what I need.'

"Arriving in a whirlwind! Stand up my avatar! Whirlwind Liberator Sagramore!" Naruto placed Whirlwind Liberator Sagramore over Grassland Liberator Sagramore and his image proceeded to show the change between the two units however it still remained the same height. "And I activate Grassland Liberator Sagramore's ability which allows me to search my deck for a Tempest Liberator Sagramore!"

"Now I call to the rearguard behind Sagramore Liberator of Elegant skills Gareth!" Behind Naruto appeared Gareth wearing a set of golden armor that seemed more intricately decorated than his old armor. "Now with a boost from Gareth Sagramore will attack Lien! And because I have Grassland Liberator Sagramore in the soul Whirlwind Liberator Sagramore gains an extra 1000 bringing his total to 8000 and with a boost from Gareth that will make it 16000 but its not the end as Sagramore's ability comes into place.!"

Naruto stood up straighter as a blue light filled the edge of his body. "Because Sagramore is being boosted by a Liberator he gains an extra 2000 power bringing his total to 18000! So go Sagramore attack Lien!"

"No guard." Cecilia replied as she saw Lien took the slash from Sagramore sending her surging back however Lien managed to quickly recover from the attack and returned to her position.

Naruto looked at his drive check but found no trigger so with that he ended his turn and passed it back to Cecilia who drew a card and started her turn.

"Very well then for this turn I ride Contract Seeker Menprius and I call to the forward rearguard circle Honest Seeker Cynric and Full Bloom Seeker Cerdic, now Cynric will start things off go attack Sagramore!"

"No guard!" Naruto replied after he took a glance at his hand and moved his first card to the damage zone.

"Very well then next will be Menprius go attack Sagramore with a boost from Abel with a total of 14000!"

"I guard with Epona!" Countered Naruto who threw down the extra 10000 guard power bringing his total to 18000 meaning that Cecilia had to draw one trigger to pass.

"A single trigger is nothing to me! So watch as I draw it!" Cecilia drew her trigger to reveal a critical trigger and making Naruto gulp. "Yes a critical trigger as I said power and critical to Menprius and since the attack passes I counterblast 1 and move Abel to the soul and search for one grade 3."

Menprius charged forward and delivered two slashes to Sagramore sending him to the ground but Sagramore picked himself up again and retook his position.

"Damage check first one nothing second check...alright a draw trigger! I add 5000 power to Sagramore and then I draw." When Naruto drew his card a smirk came across his face.

"Hmm since Cerdic can't do anything this turn I end my turn." Naruto wiped away some sweat that had been forming up on his forehead.

[Naruto 3]

[Cecilia 1]

"Very well then I stand and draw." Naruto turned his cards upright while drawing his next card.

"His appearance will bring forth a tempest of victory! Stand up my avatar! Tempest Liberator Sagramore!" Whirlwind Liberator Sagramore stood up straight as his armor became more intricate and bow now turned into a sword that he gripped with two hands.

"And with that I also call Liberator of Beasts Sleygal Double Edge and Liberator of Superior Skills Beaumains. Alright then lets start! Beaumains will start it off first and he goes to attack Menprius."

"Lien will guard that first attack!"

"Fine then Sagramore lets do this! With a boost from Gareth he's charging forward!" A blue light from Gareth entered Sagramore who charged forward.

"I guard with Seeker Bucephalus."

"Very well then drive check." Naruto flipped the top card but found nothing he could use. "Darn."

"Still Sleygal Double Edge is going in and since my vanguard is Sagramore he gets an extra 3000 power."

"No guard." Cecilia said confidently as she took the damage to reveal a draw trigger. "Hah I add 5000 to my vanguard and draw an extra card."

"Fine my turn is over." Naruto replied.

[Naruto 3]

[Cecilia 2]

"Very well then I stand and draw." Cecilia turned her vanguard upright and drew a card.

"Now let me show you the power of an advanced student! The King of Knights past I call you forth to the battlefield in the present ride Light Origin Seeker Alfred XIV!"

Menprius was covered in circles of mystical runes before being enveloped by a blue light that slowly faded to reveal Alfred standing tall and proud in majestic armor befitting his status of a king. "Using Alfreds ability I counterblast 2 and call forth Seeker Rune Eagle behind Alfred."

"Now then Cynric attack Sagramore!"

"Armed Liberator Gymdoin will guard that!"

"Then next is Alfred getting a boost from Rune Eagle!" Cecilia checked the drive trigger to reveal another critical trigger and forcing Naruto to take 2 damage.

As Naruto checked the damage trigger he heaved a sigh of relief as he finally drew a heal trigger which meant that his Vanguard wouldn't be attacked again.

Instead Cecilia aimed for Beaumains taking him out of the game.

[Naruto 4]

[Cecilia 2]

"Now its my turn stand and draw! This turn I ride forth the mighty Steel Spear Liberator Bleobaris! And I also call forth Phallon."

"Now Phallon take out Crynic!" Phallon charged forward and cut down Crynic leaving only Cerdic on the front rearguard circle.

"Now then Bleobaris boosted by Gareth will swoop in for an attack!" Bleobaris charged in however Cecila threw down a guard.

"I guard with the quintet wall!" Counterblasting Cecilia called forth 5 guards from her deck ensuring a no pass for Naruto who checked his drive trigger and gave the critical to Sleygal.

"Go Sleygal!" Sleygal charged forth and slashed Alfred who took the slash standing upright. But when Cecilia checkes the damage trigger it revealed a heal trigger.

[Naruto 4]

[Cecilia 3]

"Hmm a valiant effort for a child but it is now over! Seek the mate!" Four cards from Cecilia's drop zone returned to her deck as a card flew out and into her hand. "Now the king of knights summons forth his most loyal friend and ally into battle. Ride Blaster Blade Legion!"

Blaster Blade appeared alongside his king. "Now I activate Blaster Blade's ability to remove Sleygal double edge!"

Naruto tensed up at the loss of one of his heavy hitters.

"Now then Alfred with a boost from rune eagle will go in for a Legion attack!"

"No guard!"

Both Alfred and Blaster Blade struck Bleobaris sending him to his knees.

[Naruto 5]

[Cecilia 3]

"Now then Cerdic finish this battle!"

"I guard!" Naruto cried out as he threw out his second last card.

"Fine turn end."

[Naruto 5]

[Cecilia 3]

'Damn I don't have any thing left so.' Naruto looked to his deck. "I stand and draw!"

Naruto drew his final card and smiled. "Final turn! When battle looks its bleakest he shall appear in a storm with victory in hand! Breakride my avatar! Battlefield Liberator Sagramore!"

Bleobaris stood up and transformed into a young grey haired warrior clad in golden armor that had a wolf motif wielding two shining swords.

"Bleobaris's ability activates! I counterblast 2 and call the top 2 cards from my deck to open rearguard circles! I call forth Liberator of magic Mana and Shield Liberator Iseult! And not just that Sagramore gains +10000 power."

Mana appeared on the front rearguard circle in a twinkle of stars clad in gold cloth that lined her outfit while Iseult appeared behind Mana her hands held two magnificent gold disks.

"Now then Sagaramore's Limit Break activates counterblast 2 now Sagramore gains +5000 for each unit called and if 2 or more units are called then Sagramore also gains 1 crit! Not only that because Mana was called from the deck she gives an extra 5000 power to 1 unit bringing his current total to 36000 with a double critical!"

"Alright Phallon attack Cerdic!" Cerdic was cut down in his place.

"Now then Mana boosted by Iseult will attack your vanguard!"

[Naruto 5]

[Cecilia 4]

"And last but not least Sagramore swoop in for the finisher!" However Cecilia smiled.

"I call the quintet wall to guard!" Summoning forth 5 guard from her deck Cecilia was confident Naruto's attack wouldn't go through.

"Its not over yet drive check!" Naruto checked the top 2 cards and revealed 2 critical triggers. "Alright! Sagramore cut down all her guards and finish this match!"

Sagramore cut down all of Cecilia's guards before landing 4 blows on Alfred ending the game.

[End flashback]

"And that was what happened, after that people came to my home and offered me a scholarship so here I am." Houki nodded understanding everything that happened.

"And you know what Houki...I'm glad I came here cause now I get to see you again! Wanna play vanguard?"

"Sure it will be just like old times!" From her bag Houki took out her deck and placed her grade 0 in front of her while Naruto did the same unknown to the two of them a strange glow came from Naruto's bag.

"Stand up my Avatar! Show Houki our true power go Battlefield Liberator Sagramore!"

"Stand up my Vanguard! Show Naruto the power of the Everlasting Flames Dragonic Overlord the NEXT!"

Chapter end.

So that was the first chapter of Vanguard Academy and I must say writing the cardfights here is actually a lot harder than I imagined so I have now have mad respect to those that are able to do this, at the same time I can't seem to get the right style for battles it feels really unnatural if anyone who has experience with this type of writing mind giving me some tips?

Now important note is that in this story there are Original cards created by me and just for the sake of the story and deck structure, if you guys want to know them all then just ask but for the moment I'll just give the names.

Royal Paladins

Seeker of Knights Abel

Gold Paladins

Almost all featured in the story are original creations

Kagero

Dragonic Overlord the NEXT

For the moment these are the original cards that are featured and I think I gave the ability for most of them, for the moment Dragonic Overlord the NEXT will remain a secret.

If there are any inconsistencies in the story then I sincerely apologize but this is the first time I'm doing something like this, if I missed something out then maybe you readers could help me spot it and I'll try my best to correct it.

And if you liked what you read then please leave a favorite and if you got any comments or tips then leave it in a review and thanks for reading.

[Omake]

"This is the end...Witch of the Abyss Morgana and Blaster Dark Revenger Legion Attack!" Morgana charged the sword of Blaster Dark Revenger before Blaster Dark Revenger charged forward and delivered 3 slashes to his opponent ending the game.

As the player walked away she tied her hair into a single ponytail with a green ribbon that had a black stripe. "Soon Naruto we'll be just like the old days again."


End file.
